


Continuing North

by crypticcatastrophe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Apocalypse, Extended Metaphors, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Kinda, Omnic Crisis, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, Symbolism, just warning you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticcatastrophe/pseuds/crypticcatastrophe
Summary: In a world where they know nothing, all Fareeha and Angela can do is continue traveling north.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's bad.
> 
> I have the entire story planned out, so hopefully my update schedule won't be horrendous :)

A soft buzz filled the forest, reaching Fareeha’s ears. Instinctively, she had a look around the area for a hiding spot. She was in no rush-- the threat seemed to be far away, and she normally continued travelling when she first heard that familiar sound-- but she decided that it was better to be safe. She was tired, anyway.

It’s not like being tired was new for her, though. It was a way of life. The only way of life.

With her quick survey, she found a large rock that seemed to be about fifty yards from the trail. Perfect. The patrolling omnics were quite stupid, but this hiding spot would have been good even if they’d had genius-level intelligence. An impeccable spot to retire for the night, really.

Fareeha jogged off of the trail towards the rock she’d spotted, being careful to be quiet, just in case the omnic was closer than she’d anticipated. The moonlight lit her path, allowing her to see her way there without hitting anything.

She slowed to a walk as she approached the rock, and made her way around it to see dry ground behind it. Again, perfect.

Fareeha dropped her bag onto the ground and sat down beside it, her muscles instantly releasing the tension that they’d been holding for god-knows-how-long. It was a sweet relief in a life of no other source of satisfaction. Fareeha’s life was numb, now. It was nice to feel something, even if it was just for a little while.

Sometimes Fareeha wondered why she bothered to keep going. She wanted to escape this damn forest more than anything, but she couldn’t quite understand why. Why would she want to escape to a better life if she were leaving everyone else behind her? Her mother, her friends, everyone. They were dead, for all she knew. So why did she keep going?

Perhaps it was spite. The Crisis had taken everything from her. She couldn’t allow them to have her, too. It made sense.

But, then again, maybe it was Hope. Hope that maybe someone else was out there, alive, with the same hope as her. She knew for certain that a few were dead: her mother, Reinhardt, Lena. She saw it herself. But maybe someone was alive. Morrison? Jesse? Angela, even?

She had almost nothing, but one of the things she did have was hope.

The volume of the buzzing increased, signaling the nearing position of the omnic. Eventually, a subtle orange glow illuminated the trees beside Fareeha. It was almost pretty. As pretty as something could get nowadays. The prettiest she’d seen, anyway. Not much more could be expected of this horrid, dystopian world, and so it was nice to just appreciate the little things from time to time.

In the distance, there was another pretty thing to be noticed: a lone stag, also slightly illuminated by the warm glow. The poor creature was frozen still. This one was a smart one. The omnics only noticed you if you moved. Perhaps natural selection had killed off the ones who didn’t learn at this point.

It was plausible. Fareeha didn’t know how long it had been since the Crisis reached Gibraltar, but it had been at least a month. Probably longer. The Crisis didn’t take long to destroy the world-- not just the world in general, but everyone’s personal worlds, as well. Fareeha knew that her world, at least, was turned completely upside down.

The glow faded and the stag relaxed and began munching on some half-dead leaves. The buzzing died down, as well, but it was much more gradual than the light.

Fareeha smiled at the creature’s calm demeanor. The first sign of life she’d seen for a month. It was nice to know that she wasn’t alone, even if her only company was a lone stag. It was better than nothing.

Her company was gone as fast as it had come, however, as the buzz faded to nonexistence and was replaced with footsteps. Human footsteps. Human footsteps that seemed to be getting closer. Now that wasn’t something Fareeha heard every day.

Excited about possibly having human company, she considered jumping up to greet the footsteps, but quickly reconsidered after noticing how fast they were. Rapid. Like running. Running away from something, more specifically. The person was running away from something. A threat.

That wasn’t the type of company Fareeha desired.

She decided to wait it out and remained sitting behind her rock. It wasn’t worth the risk to try and run away. Besides, Fareeha vowed to never allow an omnic to take another human life under her watch. Perhaps she’d try to distract it.

The footsteps were getting louder, faster, closer. Fareeha sensed fear in the air. Whoever was running didn’t seem like they were planning to stop anytime soon. The poor soul was probably horrified-- who wouldn’t be when running away from what was probably a killing machine through ominous woods in the middle of the night? Fareeha pitied them, whoever they were.

The steps grew close enough for Fareeha to determine that they were coming from behind her. Whoever it was-- and what they were running away from-- could easily pass Fareeha without noticing her. Perhaps she could ambush the threat as well.

To her surprise, however, the footsteps stopped once they’d gotten to their loudest, and were replaced by desperate panting. Fareeha could tell, now, that the person was a woman.

There wasn’t anything else to be heard, so it seemed safe to try and have a look. Perhaps this woman could be a companion for her journey. She was probably lonely as well.

Using the side of the rock for balance, Fareeha got up onto her feet and stretched herself out. She left her bag where it was; the woman didn’t sound like someone she would have to run from.

Creeping around the side of the rock, she peeked her head out to face her.

The face looking back at her was one she knew well. Pale skin. Light blonde hair. Blue eyes, opened wide, staring right back at her.

Neither of them spoke for at least a couple minutes. It was too surreal to say anything right away. 

Finally, after all this time…

Fareeha was the first to break the silence. “Angela?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully chapters will be coming out every other day, but I can't be sure
> 
> Small amount of fluff in this one, but I'm still trying to take it slow
> 
> :)

Fareeha opened her arms and Angela jumped right into them. “Fareeha… it’s been so long.”

At that moment, Fareeha forgot everything-- the Crisis, her goal, the possible threat coming their way-- and just relaxed in the moment. She leaned down and buried her face into Angela’s neck. Oh, how she’d missed her.

The doctor was probably the best person she could have hoped to see. Through the years, she’d been nothing but caring and trustworthy-- nothing short of an actual angel. The angel of Overwatch. She truly deserved to survive, and it filled Fareeha’s heart with joy to know that she did.

They let go of each other, and Fareeha examined her appearance. The sun had risen, by now, and so she could clearly see her. She didn’t look at all like her normal self, save for her tired eyes, worn throughout the years. Her hair, although still in its normal ponytail, was tangled and damp from her sweat. Her skin was covered in dirt, much like Fareeha’s. Fareeha had never seen the doctor like this, even when she was at her worst. It was truly unsettling.

Fareeha realised she’d been spacing out and led Angela to where she’d left her bag, sitting back down next to it, right where she was before. Angela sat down as well, facing her.

Fareeha broke the silence again. “I missed you, Angela.”

“I…” Angela smiled and looked down at her feet. “I missed you, too.” She crawled over to Fareeha from where she was sitting to give her another hug, pressing her head against her chest.

Feeling the dampness of the doctor’s hair, she remembered what she’d observed by listening to her footsteps. “Why were you running?”

Angela seemed taken aback by the question, but answered nonetheless. “Oh, right. I encountered one of the patrollers, and I think I lost it, but I kept running just to make sure.”

The buzz of an omnic filled the forest yet again, although it seemed slightly more frantic, one could say. Fareeha didn’t pay it any notice. There were always some screw-ups that sounded different from the others.

Angela, however, knew better. “Fareeha, put on your bag. Be ready to run.”

Confused, Fareeha did as she was told, trying to be as quiet as possible, just in case.

Angela explained once she was finished putting the bag over her shoulders. “That buzzing… it sounds like the one I was running away from. It may not be, but--”

She was cut off by the buzzing, which was now deafening. Fareeha jumped up and saw the patroller racing right for them, eyes red in alarm, making incomprehensible beeping noises. The sound of chaos echoed loudly throughout the entire forest, but Fareeha and Angela paid it no notice as they got up and ran, not bothering to look back.

Despite their efforts, the bot followed them, knocking down trees, tearing through terrain, violently clearing its path. They ran and they ran, but it was no use. There was no escaping the ear-splitting noises of the omnic behind them, the forest being destroyed, and the noise in their heads, telling them that today, they were going to succumb to the chaos.

The omnic started shooting, randomly. Bullets flying through the air, making holes in trees, burying themselves into the ground, whizzing right past the two of them. Fareeha pushed Angela to the side as she almost ran into a tree, blinded from her panic.

After they’d passed the tree, Fareeha began to run behind Angela, protecting her from the omnic. Angela wasn’t aware of what she’d done, and slowed down a bit after realising her companion wasn’t next to her. Noticing this, Fareeha shouted to her that she was there. Although it was barely audible, it got the message across and Angela began sprinting again.

The omnic was beginning to get frustrated, and the buzzing got louder and its movements more violent. Fareeha could barely feel her ears at that point.

Suddenly, an idea struck her. She found the energy to run a little faster and catch up with Angela, leaving her exposed to the omnic’s rage. However, she wasn’t vulnerable for long as Fareeha tackled her to the right, giving the both of them the cover of a half-dead shrub.

“Don’t. Move,” Fareeha hissed into Angela’s ear.

The omnic stopped suddenly. Fareeha noticed that her ear was ringing. Her vision was getting blurry and her head heavy, but she didn’t dare to move a muscle. Angela did the same, never taking her eyes off of the wretched thing.

In its confusion, the patrolling unit spun around, looking for any sign of life. The two women held their breath.

Soon enough, however, the omnic stopped, turned back, and left, completely calm. Its glow was no longer red, but a soothing light orange.

Fareeha and Angela both relaxed as soon as they could no longer hear the patroller’s buzzing. The ground was hard and cold, but it was more than good enough to rest their heads. They let their guard down, with the ringing in their ears and the pain in their muscles, exposed and vulnerable. At least they had each other.

Eventually, both of them fell unconscious.

  


* * *

  


It was dark when Fareeha woke up. Very dark. She had no idea how long she’d been asleep, but Angela was still fast asleep beside her.

Not wanting to wake her up, Fareeha stayed in her position. It was a calm night, especially compared to the chaos that had ensued before they’d fallen asleep. Fareeha lived for these calm nights, listening to the sounds of the woods. Some things in her life would change, or disappear, but there were always the sounds.

Soon enough, Angela fluttered her eyes open. She wasn’t fully awake, however. She stayed there, lying on her stomach, just as Fareeha was, staring at nothing in particular.

She eventually gained control of herself and her eyes began to focus again. “Fareeha…”

Fareeha didn’t reply. Angela tried to get up, but was stopped by something. Fareeha then realised that she’d had her arm around her the entire time. She must have done that when she was asleep.

She moved her arm to allow Angela to sit up, and rolled over to sit up herself.

Neither of them spoke for a while. They couldn’t. There wasn’t anything to say, anyway. Not for now.

In the silence, Fareeha lay back down, on her back this time, leaving her arm out, inviting Angela to do the same. She gladly snuggled into Fareeha’s torso and Fareeha wrapped her arm around her.

At least they had each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! i didn't expect to get this chapter out today, but i did, so here it is!
> 
> i hope you enjoy :)
> 
> side note: i added a couple new tags, as a warning. they kind of spoil the end of the story, so don't read them if you don't want the story spoiled for you!!

The sun was just rising as Fareeha woke. Angela was still snuggled in her arms, but she was awake, her eyes half-open. It was a silent morning, and clouds filled the skies, casting shadows over the destroyed woods.

It was the first time in weeks that Fareeha had been able to see the sky, really, since the trees blocked her view, and in her time traveling she hadn’t come across so much as a small clearing. Now that most of the trees in the area had been toppled, there was a clear view of it.

Angela seemed to be interested in the sky as well, her eyes wide as she looked up at it. Another pretty thing in this mess of a forest. Along with the glow of a calm patroller at night and a lone stag in the woods, there was the sky now, too.

For some reason, Fareeha had decided to keep a mental list of all the pretty things she’d seen, to keep her sane in this world of half-dead plants and angry machines hovering about the trails. It relaxed her mind to just focus on the beauty that could be found in all of this destruction, instead of focusing on the destruction itself.

Angela’s voice distracted her from her thoughts. “Fareeha…”

“Yeah?”

She pointed up at one of the clouds. “That one looks like a chicken,” she giggled, half-heartedly.

Fareeha chuckled. “No way, it looks like Brazil!”

“No! Don’t you see its legs, and its wings?” Angela pointed at different parts of the cloud as she spoke.

Fareeha gave in. “Alright, fine. It looks like a chicken. I see it now.” She laughed. That was the first time she’d laughed-- really laughed-- in a long time.

Angela laughed, too, and it seemed as if it had been just as long for her, as well. It was like the old days, in a way. They used to laugh and laugh whenever Gabe pulled one of his silly pranks on Morrison, or when Reinhardt would always overestimate himself. Those were the days. It was kind of like that, in a way. There was just so much joy about something so stupid. It was nice to have that again for a while.

However, after a few moments, the laughter died down, and as much as Fareeha wanted to stay like that forever, she realised that she had something to discuss with Angela. As nice as it would be to be back in the old days, they weren’t and so they had to get serious. “Hey, Angela?”

“Yes?”

Fareeha turned to face her. “So, I thought we should discuss how we’re going to get out of these damn woods.”

Angela hummed in agreement.

“I mean, my strategy was to use the direction of the sunrise and sunset to figure out which way is north, and go that way.”

“That works. I’ve just been walking in no particular direction, so I think that’s a good idea.”

Fareeha lay back down. “Sounds good. We can set off later, but, for now, let’s look at the sky for a bit longer.”

Angela smiled and lay down right next to her.  
  


* * *

  
After the sun passed its highest point (“it’s high noon”, they joked, remembering Jesse before the Crisis came along), Angela and Fareeha decided to get going. They were well-rested, by now, and refreshed by their view of the sky, and so they didn’t want to waste any more time.

They began walking, and it didn’t take long for the destroyed forest to transition back into the area that was untouched by the angry omnic. They were now yet again trapped by the towering trees, and their journey had officially begun.

After an hour of walking straight forward, they finally found a northbound trail. There didn’t seem to be any patrollers nearby, so they began to follow it.

The walking used to be a pain for Fareeha, the trees tormenting her, worries spiraling through her head, but now, with Angela, it was just nice. Perhaps they were walking through a sea of half-dead trees, but just having someone to share the journey with made it so much nicer. It made it feel like less of a burden.

The two of them made light conversation during their trek. They laughed more. They talked about the former times, in Overwatch. They talked about anything and everything, really. It stayed light-hearted, mostly, but sometimes they got serious, speaking about the teammates that fell in the crisis. Fareeha learned that Morrison had, in fact, fallen. Angela was there to see it.

They quickly drifted away from those dark topics, though. They wanted to bask in the joy of just having someone to be with, to be happy with. It was something they’d both been starved of during the previous weeks, and so they wanted as much of it as possible.

Eventually, the trail turned eastward and Fareeha and Angela had to abandon it, going off on their own, continuing north. They walked for a few more minutes and finally realised why the trail had turned. They were greeted with a steep slope, and they were tasked with climbing it if they wanted to continue in their current direction.

Angela insisted that they have a rest before climbing up, as they hadn’t had one all day and she was still, in fact, a doctor. Fareeha pulled a water bottle out of her bag and passed it to Angela, along with a jar of peanut butter. She’d stolen many of them from Winston and they’d kept her going for weeks. To her surprise, Angela rejected the peanut butter and pulled out a jar of her own. “Great minds think alike,” she commented before dipping her finger in her jar.

Fareeha smiled and took some peanut butter out of her own jar.

After they’d both finished their meal, it was time to start climbing. Fareeha had insisted that Angela go first, so that she could catch her if she fell. Rolling her eyes, she agreed and they began their climb.

It was a long climb, and, by the end of it, both of them were completely worn out, but they kept going, looking for an appropriate place to retire for the night, as the sun was about to set.

They found a northbound trail at the top of the mountain, and decided to follow it. It led right to the edge of the hill, and they could see the land below. Eventually, they found a rock to lean against, much like the rock they’d met at. Behind the rock, there was a patch of moss to sit on. From that position, there was a spectacular view of the sky and the land below.

Fareeha beckoned for Angela to sit down next to her, and she did, leaning her head against Fareeha’s shoulder. “Look at that! The sun is setting.”

“How cliché,” Fareeha chuckled as she put her arm around Angela. They needed to keep each other warm, of course. That was the sole purpose of the cuddling.

Angela giggled. “It’s pretty, though.”

Fareeha noted another pretty thing in this world. The sunset. With Angela here, she was noticing more and more. The world just got prettier and prettier to her.

They watched the sun until it was completely obscured by the horizon, and, as the world sunk into complete darkness, they snuggled closer to each other and feel asleep in each other’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry i took so long to update-- i haven't been in a good state lately and i'm honestly just writing right now to distract myself, so perhaps more chapters will be seen decently soon
> 
> i hope you enjoy :)

Fareeha woke to see that the forest was dimly lit, indicating that it was early morning. The sun wasn’t in sight; it was behind her-- she remembered the sunset from the night before. The woods were dead silent, as they usually were, except for Fareeha and Angela. There wasn’t even an omnic to be heard-- the mountain seemed to be a safe zone.

It took Fareeha a moment to notice Angela next to her, her finger in a peanut butter jar. She silently offered her some, but Fareeha rejected it and reached for her own bag. She found, however, that there was only one jar left inside. She suddenly remembered finishing one the previous day.

Angela, seeing Fareeha’s eyebrows raising, commented “I still have a few jars left. We can share them. They may not last us much longer, though.”

Fareeha nodded. “I still have one more to finish.”

They then sat in silence, Fareeha opening her last jar and dipping her finger in. Angela put her half-empty one away, and continued sitting, watching the sky, saying nothing. The silence was comfortable, just as most of their silences were, although the lack of other forest sounds made it somewhat unsettling.

After some time of this silence, Fareeha finished her serving of peanut butter and put her jar away and her bag on her back. “Perhaps we should continue traveling, Angela?”

She nodded. “We probably should. We need to get out before our peanut butter runs out.”  
  


* * *

  
The top of the mountain was not very spacious. In their northern travels, Angela and Fareeha soon found a sharp decline. It was also one of the few spots in the forest without trees, which was quite inconvenient as it would have been nice to have something to hold on to, or somewhere to hide if by chance a patroller passed by.

Ignoring the obvious struggle that was to come, the two women started to crawl backwards down the hill, which seemed to be the safest option for them, keeping low to minimise the chance of an omnic threat.

Somewhere in the middle of their climb, Fareeha noticed that Angela seemed to be struggling. “Ang, you ok?”

Angela seemed to be gripping a small ledge for her life, but smiled back at Fareeha anyway. “I’m alright.”

Fareeha just nodded and continued down the hill, not wanting to cause a fuss. Angela had seemed to have gotten a hold of herself after a few moments, anyway.  
  


* * *

  
The decline seemed to be endless and almost vertical, but the two continued their backwards crawling and eventually made it to the base of the mountain. They both stopped to catch their breath at the end, leaning against the rocks they’d just descended from.

Glimpsing around the woods in front of her, Fareeha saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and her gaze darted towards it. The source of the motion was a lone stag, worriedly looking around. Fareeha didn’t know for sure, but her intuition told her that the stag was the same one from the night she reunited with Angela.

The stag ran away, suddenly, just as Angela was about to look in its direction. Fareeha didn’t comment on its appearance.

Fareeha suddenly had the urge to keep moving. She jumped up from her seat and offered her arm to Angela to help her up, raising her eyebrows. Angela nodded and took Fareeha’s hand, jumping up to stand next to her.

The two of them got moving right away, despite the lack of a northbound trail. They just kept walking through the dead shrubs and rough terrain. The journey was made rougher without a designated trail, but it did decrease the chance of encountering a patroller. The lower risk, along with the fact that the other was there, right next to them, made the trip relaxing.  
  


* * *

  
Finally, after a couple of hours of walking through dead plants and almost falling into several holes, Fareeha and Angela came across a small clearing-- and a lake.

Fareeha grabbed Angela’s shoulder. “Angela, look!”

Angela didn’t reply, but they both ran over to the edge of the lake, grabbing their worn plastic bottles from their bags, and filling them with water, quickly gulping it down before filling them up again. They repeated this process until they could no longer do so.

After they finished, Angela plopped down onto the ground, lying on her back, and Fareeha remained on her knees, looking out upon the water. It looked relatively clean and safe, and the area seemed to be without any trails at all.

An idea struck Fareeha. She quickly took off her ripped t-shirt and trainers, leaving her in her shorts and worn sports bra, and stepped into the lukewarm water. It felt nice. She felt layers and layers of dirt and grime dissolving from her skin and from under her nails. She leaned back into the water, immersing herself in it.

Hearing a splashing noise, Angela raised her head to see Fareeha in the water. Smiling, Angela took her own top off and jumped in with Fareeha, sighing in pleasure as she felt the water on her skin. Fareeha took her hand and pulled her further in, and eventually Angela dunked her head under the water herself.

The two smiled at each other as they felt themselves getting cleaner and cleaner by the second, their feet in the soft sand at the bottom, their bodies feeling completely rejuvenated.

Suddenly, Fareeha felt a splash of water across her head. She turned to see Angela giggling and swiftly pushed the water back in her direction, having a chuckle herself. Angela shielded her face with her hands and kept giggling, trying to swim away from Fareeha’s “attacks”, but Fareeha didn’t give up so easily. She grabbed Angela’s arm to hold her back and splashed her one last time, laughing through it all.

Their little splash fight finished and they were left facing each other, laughing. They looked into each other’s eyes and just felt pure joy.

Fareeha noticed her gaze slowly moving down, but she was distracted by a distant buzzing noise. She sighed in anger as she gestured for Angela to follow her and swam to the shore.

The buzzing got louder as they grabbed their bags and full bottles and put their tops and shoes back on, and just as they were about to start running, a patroller emerged from the bushes, its glow red and its buzz aggressive.

The omnic chased the two of them and they scrambled away from it, their bodies still dripping from their time in the lake. This one was a little less destructive than the previous one, and its bullets didn’t destroy anything around them, however.

The omnic chased them through the woods, its tiny bullets spraying around them. The last thing Fareeha remembered was the sharp pain in her calf as she fell towards a stone on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall !!
> 
> i don't feel like being productive in any other aspect of my life, so here's another chapter

When Fareeha woke, she did not open her eyes. She felt a cold breeze on her body, and, according to the temperature, it was most likely early morning. The ground she lay on was cold and hard, leading her to assume that it was stone.

Fareeha groaned in her discomfort from the uncomfortable ground, and from the pain that still remained in her leg, and opened her eyes to see Angela peering over her, eyes wide. “Fareeha…”

Fareeha reached her hand up to her forehead and rested it there. “Ang, relax. I’m fine,” she mumbled. “How long was I passed out?”

“Since yesterday afternoon. The sun is about to rise now, so maybe sixteen hours?”

Fareeha smiled lazily. “Wow. That’s a first for the past month.”

Angela smiled at her comment and reached over to her bag. “Would you like some peanut butter?”

Fareeha scoffed. “More than anything.”  
  


* * *

  
“Angela, once we get out of here, what happens?”

Angela seemed slightly taken aback by the question. “What do you mean, what happens?”

Fareeha thought for a second. “Like, with us? Do we try and keep fighting to end the Crisis? Do we run from it?”

Angela had to think for a second, as well. “Well, I know you’ll probably have the same thought process as me, and I think I’d like to keep helping.”

She nodded. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

That reply brought the two of them into another silence. Although they could not see it, the sun seemed to be rising, as light gradually found its way to their location. The forest was still dead, however, with not even the sound of crickets filling in their gap in conversation. They were used to it, but it was still eerie nonetheless.

“Angela?”

“Yes, Fareeha?”

“Will we keep in touch? After all of this? Will we still see each other?”

Angela smiled at this question. “Of course, we will, Fareeha. As much as possible.”

This time, it was Fareeha’s turn to answer with silence. She self a comforting warmness in her torso. Not only was the world getting prettier, it was also getting more hopeful.

Personally, Fareeha hadn’t taken much time to think about what would happen after escaping the woods, but now, she felt the urge. Perhaps they’d still have more escaping to do, but they’d still be closer to finding civilisation. Perhaps they’d find the resources they needed to take care of themselves enough so that they could go and help others.

Or, perhaps the crisis didn’t exist outside of these damned woods.

That would be nice. Perhaps Fareeha could return to Helix, if it still existed. And Angela could return to her research on nanotechnology. Maybe they could live near enough to each other that they could see each other often. Maybe they could just be happy, and healthy, and…  
  


* * *

  
They did it. They escaped the woods. After weeks and weeks of non-stop traveling, unclean water, and nonexistent variety in food, they’d found their way out. The hours they spent traveling through this hell of a forest finally paid off.

The trees thinned out, allowing the sun to shine down more. The world went from having a grey filter to being as vibrant and colourful as ever. The dead trees and shrubs turned into thriving ones, and the ground, previously covered with dead leaves crushed bones, became luscious grass and wildflowers.

There were animals. Animals! Bees buzzed around the flowers, rabbits hopped through the grass, squirrels scurried around the area. There was life here. Actual life.

Fareeha’s attention was drawn to a lone stag. The same one that she’d seen before. It seemed livelier. Instead of chewing on dead leaves, it was feasting on the tall, green grass that covered the meadow that Fareeha and Angela were led to by the northbound trails.

The stag looked up from its meal to face Fareeha, a glitter in his eyes that could be described as that of satisfaction, or of comfort. Maybe even happiness. He seemed to be making sure that Fareeha was looking back at him before he turned his head behind him.

Fareeha followed the stag’s gaze to see a city. There were towering skyscrapers and glowing lights and even aircrafts floating around it. The very civilisation that they had been looking for and could only hope to ever find.

Fareeha silently turned to Angela and hugged her tight enough to cut off her breathing, but Fareeha didn’t realise-- she was too overwhelmed by the emotions flooding through her body, giving her the strength to be able to hug her companion so tightly. “We did it, Ang! We made it.”

Angela hugged her back. “Yes, we did, Fareeha,” she managed to get out. “We did it.”

Fareeha felt tears in her eyes. After all this time… All this walking, all this suffering. It paid off. It really paid off. She pulled Angela in closer, leaning down to bury her face in her shoulder.

Angela was the first to pull away, grabbing Fareeha’s hand, leading her towards the buildings they saw in the distance. They ran towards them, and they kept running and running. They never got tired, never ran out of breath. They just kept going and going.

They kept going until Fareeha heard Angela’s voice from behind her. “Fareeha!”  
  


* * *

  
“Fareeha!” Angela said, leaning over her. “Are you alright?”

Fareeha shook her head and sat up. “Yeah, I’m alright. I just zoned out for a second. Good daydream.”

“Oh!” Angela seemed intrigued. “I’m sorry for distracting you. What was it about?”

“Us getting out of this hell hole. Finding civilisation.”

Angela nodded. “Soon, that won’t just be a daydream.

Fareeha smiled. “I know. Maybe we should get going? The sooner, the better.”

The doctor shook her head. “No. You were shot, remember? I did my best to help it heal faster, but, for now, you need to rest.”

Fareeha groaned in response. “Come on, Ang! I feel fine! I’ll feel better if we get out of here.”

She leaned back against a nearby tree and sighed. “I know where you’re coming from, Fareeha, but I won’t allow it.”

“Come on! Why not?”

“Doctor’s orders.”

Fareeha gave up. When Angela resorted to ‘doctor’s orders’, there was no contradicting her.

Angela, in Fareeha’s silence, continued. “I could use a daydream or two myself. You should continue daydreaming, too. It gives us more hope.”

Fareeha couldn’t argue with that. She silently crawled over to the tree next to Angela’s and leaned back against it to continue her fantasies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while. whoops.

Fareeha woke to a pressure on her torso, but she did not open her eyes. Perhaps she would have before, but before was not now. Angela had been with her long enough for Fareeha to know right away.

By the temperature and the light that shone through her eyelids, Fareeha could tell that it was evening. She wasn’t surprised. They were essentially nocturnal at this point. It was a way to survive.

This was just one example, Fareeha realised, of many that showed how much the two of them adapted. Becoming nocturnal, being able to live off of peanut butter, somehow feeling more energetic despite their lack of sleep and proper nutrition. They were adapting, evolving in a sense. It was almost as if they weren’t even human anymore.

It surely didn’t seem like it.

But even if they weren’t human anymore, they were inhuman together. It didn’t matter what they were; they were the same. And perhaps they’d find civilization and they’d be different from everyone else, but they’d still have each other and they’d still be the same.

Fareeha’s thoughts were interrupted by movement next to her, and she opened her eyes to see if Angela was awake. It was hard to tell. Her eyes were still closed. Fareeha decided not to wake her up. As eager as Fareeha was to get going, she was more concerned with Angela getting the rest she needed.

She returned to her thoughts and eventually got lost in them.  
  


* * *

  
“Fareeha.”

Angela was leaning over Fareeha, her hand on her shoulder, shaking it slightly. It was dark now, most likely a few hours after she woke up last. The woods were still dead silent, as they had always been, except for the sounds of their breathing and the occasional hum of a passing omnic.

Fareeha sat up to see that the sun was just finishing its journey across the sky and was now mostly concealed by the horizon. It gave off an ominous feeling, with its light seeming to give the dark clouds more depth, making them seem more threatening.

She stood up to get a better view. The clouds seemed to get closer and she could now see the dead trees that were partly blocking the last of the sunlight.

Finally, Fareeha looked down at Angela. Her hair was tangled and sweaty and her skin dirty and rough, but somehow the sun shone on the side of her face and lit up her eyes and suddenly they seemed lively and alert. There was something about the sunlight that made the clouds seem ominous but made Angela seem more bright and youthful.

As the sun finally sunk below the horizon, Fareeha realized that she was lost in her thoughts yet again. She shook her head to rid herself of them and crouched down to get her bag. “We should get going.”  
  


* * *

  
Night was their day now.

Their eyes quickly adapted to the dark, and there was occasionally the orange glow of a nearby omnic to aid them. There were no new threats at night, for any animal life had been eradicated by the omnics long ago.

However, there was something about the dark that made the unnatural silence of the forest more discomforting, and so Fareeha and Angela tried their best to fill it with conversation.

This was one of those times.

“Angela,” Fareeha began, grabbing on to a small dead tree to hoist herself up a slope. “Do you think anyone’s still out there? From Overwatch?”

There was silence, for a few moments, and Angela stopped walking, for a second, to think. She hesitated before replying. “I would think so. Maybe Jesse. Or Lena.”

Fareeha did not hesitate to reply, and there was an odd lack of emotion in her voice. “Lena’s dead. I saw it myself.”

Angela began to walk again in silence. Fareeha followed.

It took a few minutes for Fareeha to work up the courage to speak again. “Who else did you see get taken by the omnics?”

Angela was silent for a second. Fareeha opened her mouth to say something else, but Angela finally spoke before she was able to get anything out. “Only Reinhardt and Morrison. And your mother.”

Fareeha nodded. It was her turn to not be able to speak.

Angela made an attempt to change the subject. I have a feeling that some of them are still out there, Fareeha. Jesse, perhaps. I have a feeling that he’s still out there, getting excited every time the sun reaches its highest point, maybe even thinking about us.”

Fareeha smiled at the thought.

Angela continued. “Maybe Reyes is out there, too. Sulking. Pretending he doesn’t miss us. Still keeping track of the days until Halloween.”

Fareeha let out a chuckle. “Maybe they didn’t actually die. Perhaps they were only hurt and left for dead, but they actually survived.”

Angela gave a skeptical expression, but still nodded. “It’s a possibility.”

Fareeha tried harder to convince both Angela and herself. “We’re a strong group of people, Angela. We’re trained soldiers. I’m sure there’s at least a chance.”

“I’m sure there’s a bit of a chance. Only time will tell.”

Fareeha sighed and nodded, continuing down the path.

The area began to glow orange and Fareeha led Angela to a path of lifeless shrubbery to take cover. They sat in silence as the glow brightened and the omnic traveled by, ever-so-slowly.

As slow as the patroller was, its hum eventually faded and the forest was silent yet again. Angela and Fareeha climbed out of their hiding spot and resumed traveling. The silence still begged to be filled with conversation.

It didn’t take long for Fareeha to give in. “Angela--”

“No more speaking of everyone being dead. Please.”

Fareeha did not know how to reply.

Angela took this silence as an opportunity to continue. “I can’t take it. I don’t want to think about it. Not tonight.”

Fareeha nodded. “I understand. But that isn’t what I was going to talk about.”

Angela stopped walking and grabbed Fareeha’s wrist. They both turned to face each other, in silence.

Fareeha was the first to break the silence. “I’m having a feeling. I’ve been having it since we started walking again.”

“What is it?”

“I’m having a feeling.” She paused for a moment. “I’m having a feeling that we’re close to the end, Angela. We’re going to be out of this goddamn forest. I can feel it.”

Angela furrowed her eyebrows. “I mean, I suppose that feelings like those are sometimes accurate. “ She looked to her right, to where they were headed before they stopped. “And perhaps this is no different.”

Fareeha smiled. “Then we’ll just have to keep going until it does come true.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before the chapter begins, a small note on symbolism:  
> in this chapter, i mention a lone stag for the third time, and he will appear one more time in the final chapter of this story. he symbolises Angela and Fareeha's bond and their will to survive and prosper together. his demeanour and actions change with their strengthening relationship and he is a tool for foreshadowing.

Angela and Fareeha’s ankles burned with every step, as did their lungs, but they paid it no notice. They only stopped when they heard a patroller, and they would keep going until the omnic itself was visible and would resume as soon as it was out of sight. There was no playing safe, now. There was only desperation.

They walked for hours and hours, and Fareeha insisted that they jog intermittently as well. A minute saved is a minute less in the woods, and so they wanted to save as many precious minutes as they could.

They did not give up until the sun was just reached its highest point and was beginning to sink in the sky, when they felt as if their bones were about to shatter into a million little pieces. When Angela finally collapsed and fell onto Fareeha’s side, they had just found a cave in the side of a hill and decided to settle. It took all of her remaining strength, but Fareeha managed to practically drag Angela into the cave. They both fell right against a stone wall and knocked out instantly.  
  


* * *

  
  
Fareeha only managed to sleep for a few hours. Light still filtered through the holes in the cave when she opened her eyes.

Angela was still asleep, and so Fareeha sat up carefully, so that she didn’t wake her up with any sudden movements. She only stirred with the lack of heat that came from Fareeha’s absence, but did not wake. Her legs were shorter than Fareeha’s, and so she was most likely exhausted from trying to keep up with her pace for so long.

Fareeha’s thoughts were interrupted when a wave of cold passed through her body. She had not realised until now that it was begging to get colder. Now that she had come to think of it, the days seemed to be getting shorter as well. The coming of winter was yet another reason they needed to travel faster.

But for now, Fareeha decided, they needed to rest, and so she climbed out of the cave in search of suitable firewood.

She made a few trips out of the cave and back before she decided that she finally had enough wood, but she decided to make another trip for a few extra logs, just in case.

During this trip, as she was squatting down to pick up a piece of wood, she caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked up to see a lone stag, bright-eyed, energetically trotting around and munching on the dead shrubbery as if it were a five-star gourmet meal.

Fareeha smiled at its antics, and remained squatting in place to observe it. It seemed to be the same stag she’d seen all those weeks ago before she ran into Angela. If it were the same one, however, it had definitely changed its demeanour. It was much more lively now, and Fareeha seemed more drawn to it now than she was before. She was particularly interested in how the stag had followed them for so many miles through all this time, and how it could make such a journey and could somehow seem more lively at the end of it.

She was in the middle of pondering over this when the deer stopped in its track and looked her way, as if it had noticed her suddenly. Fareeha remained in place and made eye contact with the creature, and it seemed to calm down.

They maintained this eye contact for a few moments, before the stag seemed to give Fareeha a nod. Confused, she nodded back, and the stag returned the gesture yet again, before mysteriously trotting off into the distance. Fareeha shook her head and got up to begin heading back to the cave.  
  


* * *

  
  
Angela was still asleep when Fareeha returned from her final trip, but was in a different position than she was before Fareeha had left the last time. Fareeha let out a sigh of relief. She hadn’t thought to leave her a note just in case she panicked.

Fareeha soon shifted her focus off of Angela and began to work on the fire. Conveniently, there was a slight depression in the middle of the cave’s floor, and so Fareeha began to drop small twigs into it before stacking a few larger logs on top of it.

Angela finally woke up to the sound of the breaking twigs. She rubbed her eyes before sitting up to see Fareeha setting up the fire. “You could have woken me up, you know. To help you with this.”

“I didn’t see the point. You seemed tired.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does.” Fareeha made sure that the logs were stacked securely and reached for her bag for the matches she’d been saving for a time like this. Before lighting one, she looked back up at Angela. “You would have already been awake if you didn’t need the rest.” She looked back down and lit the match, and help it up to one of the twigs that she’d put below the logs, setting it alight. She lit a few more, to be sure that it would continue to burn.

After finishing with the fire, Fareeha crawled over to sit next to Angela. By this time, the sun had sunk all the way beneath the horizon, leaving no light except for that of the fire, which was already beginning to burn brighter. Fareeha put her arm around Angela’s shoulders and pulled her closer, not taking her eyes off the fire.

Angela lay her head atop Fareeha’s shoulder, admiring the warm glow of the fire. It was a similar glow to that of a patroller, but gentler. Instead of death, this glow signified life.

For a while, there was no sound other than the crackling of the fire, and the sound of their breath. It was a comfortable silence, as it was filled with subtle background noise, for a change. While they had been used to the eerie silence of the forest, it gave them back a piece of their sanity to be rid of it for a while.

Fareeha broke the silence. “You know, Angela,” she started. “I thought I’d be dead by now.”

Angela lifted her head from Fareeha’s shoulder to look at the side of her face, glowing from the fire. “So did I.”

Fareeha turned to look back at Angela, her arm still around her shoulder. “And I thought I wouldn’t have minded being dead, either. There wasn’t much to live for before.”

“I thought that, as well. It’s lonely here.”

“But, Angela?” Fareeha began, maintaining eye contact, her face only inches away from Angela’s.

“Yes, Fareeha?”

“I think,” she hesitated for a moment, her eyes lingering down from Angela’s eyes. “I think you made surviving worth it.”

Her eyes couldn’t move back up before Angela propped herself up to press her lips firmly against Fareeha’s. She accepted the kiss, and returned it just as firmly as Angela had given it. This lasted for a few blissful seconds before they pulled away.

Fareeha looked down at Angela and grinned, before putting her arm around her shoulder and lay down on the cave’s floor, pulling Angela down with her, so that she was partially on top of her, and, as the fire continued to burn bright, they slept through the night together.


	8. Chapter 8

The fire was out when Angela and Fareeha woke up, but some warmth in the cave remained. The warmth was nothing like either of them had experienced since before the Crisis reached them, and it was nothing like they’d most likely experience again for a sizeable period of time. It was a luxury for them, to put it simply.

Fareeha, of course, paid no attention to this fact as she jumped to her feet and shook Angela awake as well. She was met with some resistance, but in the end Angela was too tired to protest, and, since Fareeha offered to carry her for some of the time, she agreed to begin their day’s travels after a quick breakfast of peanut butter.

When they finally set off, Fareeha insisted that they travel fast. However, Angela convinced Fareeha to carry her for the first hour. Fareeha didn’t mind. Not only did she want to travel quickly, but she also enjoyed it. Having Angela in her arms was the thing that brought her the most joy, out of everything.

The terrain was surprisingly flat. There were mountains to their left, but the mountain range never seemed to turn to block Fareeha’s path northward. It was oddly convenient, and, noticing this, Angela soon jumped out of Fareeha’s arms to give her a break before the terrain got rougher.

They soon encountered a stream at the base of the mountains they were passing by, and stopped to get some water. Fareeha used the last of the iodine to clean it, under the argument that they wouldn’t need to clean their own water after that day.

Angela just hoped that she was right.

They filled both of their water bottles, closed them to let the iodine clean it, and continued on with their journey, still walking fast, but looking down occasionally to admire the relatively clear water of the stream.

There was no conversation during this part of their trip, and so Fareeha got lost in her thoughts as she walked. She took this time to reflect upon these past weeks traveling with Angela. Since she was so sure it was going to end soon, it only made sense to look back on it now, since she most likely wouldn’t let her thoughts even drift in that direction once they were out. And so, it was now that Fareeha went through every little detail and event that had occured since the Crisis reached Gibraltar.

But no matter what she thought about, she always circled back to Angela.

Fareeha stopped Angela with a hand on her shoulder, and kissed her when she turned around.

“What was that for?”

Fareeha shrugged. “Can we take a break?”

“That’s not very like you to request.” Angela raised her eyebrows.

Fareeha scratched the back of her neck. “I know, but,” she paused. “I don’t know. But what do you say?”

Angela just sighed and gave Fareeha a small smile, sitting down on the ground. Fareeha sat down next to her and kissed her cheek.

“I think we’re almost there, Angela.”

“You think so?”  
Fareeha nodded. “I do. I really do.”

There was a movement, out of the corner of Fareeha’s eye, but she couldn’t figure out what it was. It was gone faster than it had come. Angela seemed to have noticed it, too. “Did you see that?”

Fareeha leaned forward in the direction of the movement. “Yeah. I wonder what it was.”

Fareeha had a feeling that she knew.  


* * *

  
  
The two of them soon resumed their travels, and the water of the stream followed them for a surprisingly long distance, for just a little stream.

And so, since the stream followed them for so long, Fareeha and Angela found themselves observing it for a while as well.

The water was somewhat cloudy, despite the bottom of it being solid stone, just as the side of the mountain was. There was no life, of course, and it was a quiet stream, the splashing of the water being subtle and nearly silent. It was the least dead thing here, in the forest, other than Angela and Fareeha, but it was still quite dead.

When she shook her head to clear her thoughts, she noticed that her and Angela were hand in hand. She didn’t remember it happening, but she didn’t do anything about it. It felt natural. It was a reminder that, even if they didn’t have much, they still had each other. And that was enough.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that it had only been a month or two since the Crisis came, since Fareeha and Angela were banished to these cursed woods. Since their friends and family spoke their last words. Since they had a cooked meal or slept in a bed.

Any amount of time can seem like forever.

But, then again, Fareeha also couldn’t believe that she only spent a few weeks in the woods without Angela. She had spent about the same amount of time with her as she did without her, but the second half of her time went much, much quicker. And it seemed a lot less like surviving and a lot more like living.

The hum of a patroller drew Fareeha back from her thoughts. She pulled Angela over to the side and they sat behind a rock for a while, silently, until the hum was no longer within earshot.

When they left the cover of the rock, Fareeha insisted that they should jog for a while. Angela begrudgingly accepted, and they took off, breezing by the uneven stones of the mountains beside them.

It was not long, however, before Angela put her hand of Fareeha’s shoulder to stop her. Panting, she leaned against a nearby tree. “I’m sorry, Fareeha. You’re so fast.”

Fareeha did not reply. She was busy looking at the stag in front of her. “It’s alright, Angela. But can we at least walk? I think this stag knows where he’s going.”

Angela looked up to see the stag, and nodded, beginning to walk. Fareeha took her place beside her and they began to follow him.

It only took five minutes for them to see.

The stag raced ahead of them, and when they saw him again, he was standing in the middle of an open field, and distantly behind him were towering modern buildings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can stop reading here, if you like. this is a valid ending. reading the ninth and final chapter once i publish it is recommended, though. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

They made it.

Finally, after all this time. After two months of walking and living off of peanut butter and hiding from omnics, they’d done it. When Fareeha and Angela saw the field and the buildings, they saw putting those cold, dead woods behind them, literally and figuratively. They saw new opportunities. They saw recovery. They saw life.

Fareeha turned to face Angela and wrapped her arms around her, holding onto her for dear life. She didn’t want to let go. Not for a while. Not ever. They could have just died in there, but they didn’t. They got out. They could live their lives and know things other than dead plants and silence and peanut butter.

It was hard to believe, and at this point Angela and Fareeha were practically braindead, but pure, unfiltered joy flooded their bodies. It was something real to feel for the first time in so long.

They’d had each other, of course, and that was real, but it was numbed. But it could be real now.

They ended their embrace when they heard an unmistakable hum.

The stag was still in the same place, but it did not stand in the field. It lay in a puddle of its own blood, ribcage exposed, as the patroller finished it off. Fareeha was several yards away, but she could still see his eyes as the fear behind them turned to nothing.

Without speaking, Fareeha grabbed Angela’s arm and pulled her behind a nearby rock. Signalling for her to be silent, she peeked out over the top of it to see multiple omnics gathered around the stag’s corpse, all the same model. Patrollers. Same orange glow, same irritating hum of machinery.

Fareeha ducked back down and leaned close to Angela to whisper to her. “I think we should wait here. It’s our safest bet.”

Angela just nodded and silently snuggled into Fareeha’s side. It seemed as if they’d be there for a while.

And they were. Angela had fallen asleep after an hour, and the sun gradually went up and then began to go down. The direction of the wind changed. So did the temperature. But the sound of the humming didn’t change. The glow didn’t leave.

Fareeha did not sleep. She couldn’t. From the excitement and the fear and the anger at the omnics, she was simply too full of feelings to sleep.

Several hours had passed, and Angela awoke again. Fareeha had had enough. The omnics weren’t going to leave. They were going to die in the woods or they were going to take a risk, and Fareeha would take anything over dying in the woods.

She didn’t even consult Angela. She just got up to crouch behind the rock and told Angela to run when she gave her the word. Angela didn’t argue, either. She must have had the same thought process as Fareeha.

Fareeha peeked out from the side of the rock, and saw that many of the patrollers were turned away.

“Run!”

And with that, they were off. Everything was a blur-- sights, sounds, their own thoughts. Nothing processed in their minds except for the fact that their legs were moving, one after another, at lightning speed.

The first thing that Fareeha processed after that was Angela’s scream, and her legs stopped, and turned. Angela was on the ground, desperately struggling to lift herself up, but it was no use. Fareeha tried to help her, but she couldn’t, and so she tried to pick her up.

It didn’t work. She heard a loud bang and she was sent flying back, away from Angela, who was left there and now surrounded by the patrollers.

Fareeha’s body was on fire, but it didn’t matter. Her heart burned more. She sprinted back towards Angela and flung herself on top of her, putting herself between her and the omnics.

It was still no use. One of the omnics picked her up and flung her a few yards away.

And so Fareeha tried a new approach.

She sprinted back in and punched the same omnic that had just thrown her, leaving a dent and a splash of blood on its side. She punched it again. And again. And again, as they surrounded her and knocked her down. She didn’t feel her hands. She felt only pain, but it didn’t stop her. She tried to kick. She screamed. But it didn’t stop them, and the soon abandoned her to return to Angela.

Fareeha could not do any more, but she watched as they returned to Angela. They shot her. Beat her with their little metal arms. And when they were satisfied, they left her on the ground. Fareeha dropped and played dead as the hovered away.

Once they were gone, Fareeha crawled over to Angela on her shaky limbs, and kissed her.

Angela’s lips moved. Slightly. Her grief-filled eyes focused on Fareeha’s. Her lips stopped moving for a bit. It was now that Fareeha noticed exactly how much blood there was-- too much. Too much to be able to survive the loss of it. It covered both of them entirely. There was almost no exposed skin or ground.

Angela’s lips began to move again. “Fareeha--”

And then they stopped. And the pain behind her eyes turned, ever-so-slowly, into nothing. Just like the stag.

And Fareeha’s heart turned into nothing with it. Pushing herself up to face the omnics, she screamed, as blood sputtered from her mouth. No words came out of her mouth. Just sounds. Streams of tears mixed with the blood on her face, and she tasted both in her mouth as she wailed and yelled and flailed her arms in anger and pain and grief.

The omnics did not react. They didn’t even turn around. It was nothing to them.

Fareeha tired herself out, eventually, and dropped on top of Angela, her arms around her limp body.

And that was it. Maybe Fareeha could have gone on to the city that they’d seen, but she didn’t. It wasn’t worth it. Not without Angela. She couldn’t leave her. Not here.

And so Fareeha remained with Angela until her journey concluded as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it...
> 
> i'm sorry.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed Continuing North...! It was quite fun to write for me, and a good experience too, as it's my first longer fic. Feel free to tell me how you felt about it, or shoot me an ask on my newly-created tumblr: cryptic-catastrophe. there's nothing there yet, but it's there if you'd like to share your thoughts there! i plan to post little headcanons and overwatch-related content.


End file.
